When You're Forced To Marry
by Tay2014babyy
Summary: Taylor and Oliver use to be the best of friends,until Oliver turned into the pompous quidditch obsessed git he is today. Then one day fate gives them a twist. They're marriage has been planned since birth. Who will come out of this marriage alive?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_October 24th, 1978 10:45 p.m._

At exactly 10:06 p.m., on October 24th, 1978, a baby girl was born at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

_Thirty-nine minutes later she lay in her mother's arms awaiting her father, who had just stepped out to get the family's closest friends from the waiting room. Minutes later the door opened and in stepped two men and a woman with a sleeping toddler in her arms. _

_ When the woman saw her best friend holding the tiny pink bundle she gasp, " Oh my, she is the prettiest baby I have ever laid eyes on!"_

_ The woman and her husband stood on one side of the mother's bed across from the father. The father cleared his head and said, " Your son and my daughter will be an extremely well known couple."_

_ The man across the bed looked from the newborn girl to this sleeping two year old son and nodded. " I brought the quill, like we agreed." He pulled a quill shaped piece of parchment out of his jacket pocket and both men gathered around the side table. As they signed the appropriate lines they failed to notice their wives skeptical looks as they sat with their children in their arms watching their husbands' sign their kids away._

_ As the years passed the girl and boy became the best friends. They would visit each other daily, and play quidditch on their play broomsticks – acting like their favorite professional quidditch players, burning leaves with a magnifying glass, climbing too tall of trees, riding their bikes too fast, having water fights in the backyard, making messes throughout the house, stealing cookies before supper, and skinning their knees when they fell down on the concrete. _

_ They would spend holidays together, and cause mayhem. Then they boy got his Hogwarts letter. _

_ And the truth was, nothing was ever the same after the boy disappeared from the girls sight that __day on Platform 9 ¾. Sure, they wrote each other and saw one another when he came home during Christmas and Easter holidays. But eventually, the letters got shorter, until they stopped coming all together. And when the boy came home on the holidays he was too busy playing with his new friends to spend time with the girl. There was no more waking up the neighborhood with their giggling, now the only time the neighbors got woke up was when the two would shout at each other on the way out the door. _

_ And as easily and quickly as the girl and boy has become best friends, their friendship crumbled. When the families would visit the others house the boy and girl would dread going. When the girl started Hogwarts shouting matches were displayed in the corridors between the two, and often hexes would fly. The two would be caught glaring and pranking each other,. When they passes each other in the hall insults would be exchanged. They came to hate each other..._

_**A/N: **__Well, here's just a short chapter to start the story off! Hope you all like it and will await what is yet to come! =]_


	2. Marry Him! You're Kidding! Right?

**Chapter One: Marry Him? You're Kidding...Right?**

_April 6th, 1997 – 8:14 pm_

Taylor's POV

Have you ever tried putting on a high heel and talking on the phone while walking down a staircase? It's not easy. Let me tell you.

I stopped halfway down to pull the strap over my heel. " No I don't approve of this Jerrin! First of all, because he's almost nine years older than you: and second, because he's my brother! That's so creepy!" I whisper yelled into my cell phone.

I walked off the last step of our grand staircase and stopped. From there I could see into the living room where I saw my mother and father talking to a man with brown – gray streaked hair and a woman with perfect shoulder length light brown hair, and my two older brothers – Ben and Daniel – across the room watching a quidditch game on the television with another boy – broad shoulders and dark brown hair.

Returning my attention to the girl on the phone, " I gotta go. You'll be fine, I'll see you tomorrow." I rolled my eyes, " Whatever. Seriously, I gotta go: the Woods are here." I sighed and disconnected the call. I went to put my phone in my pocket but realized my black thigh length dress and cream half jacket didn't have pockets.

Throwing my hands up in exasperation I walked into the living room and smiled. They all looked at me when I entered. My dad spoke in a disapproving tone from the sofa, " Now that Taylor has decided to grace us with her presence, we can go into the dining room for dinner."

I bit my lip and apologized as he passed me. " Sorry Daddy. Jerrin was having and...erm...problem."

A my oldest brother, Daniel, passed I glared and fell into step with him. " You wanna know what Jerrin's problem was? Remember your last late night adventure with her? Yeah, she's just informed me that the condom broke. You better pray to God or Merlin or whoever that shes not pregnant, because if she is I'll hex you so bad you wont ever need a condom again!" I whispered furiously. Ben and Oliver flinched behind use while Daniel openly gaped at me.

We all took our seats around the table. Dad at the head with Mum to his left; and John Wood at the opposite head with his wife, Isabella, to his left. Ben sat between Mum and Oliver while I sat between Isabella and Daniel across from him. We were served dinner minutes later by our house elves.

My parents and Oliver's talked about work and the war, while the boys talked about Quidditch. _Typical._ I made polite conversation now and then as needed. It didnt take long for Oliver to grate on my nerves. He sent me smirks and was a cocky git. " Oh have I told you about my girlfriend? Di you see that save I made in the Tornadoes vs Puddlemere game last week?" _Blah. Blah. Blah. Stupid cocky bastard._

After dessert I made to get up and go into the living room like we'd do after any other dinner, but stopped when I noticed our parents still sitting.

"Taylor, why don't you have a seat? We're not quite finished here." My dad looked at me and then at Oliver. Mr. Wood did the same.

Then my father spoke. " This isn't going to be easy to explain." He sat forward and clasp his hands together. "In there Morton family, there's a tradition that dates back to the days of Merlin, that the girls that arm born into the Morton line are to have arranged marriages. I really didn't want that for my daughter, because I thought it was a horrible thing to do. We thought we wouldn't have this problem since every time your mother became pregnant we had boys. We weren't planning on having anymore children after Ben, you were a pleasant surprise. I couldn't just break a tradition that had gone on for this long. So, when we found out you were a girl, my mind went straight to John and Isabella, who we had been friends with since our Hogwarts days. The day you were born, John and I signed a marriage quill.

_Okay, arranged marriage tradition...Merlin...John and Isabella...marriage quill. Wow that's a __lot of information, now I'm kinda confused. _"Why would you and _John _sign a marriage quill? What has he got to do with this?"

Dad rubbed his eyes before looking at me and saying, "Because we decided that, Oliver, would be the perfect man for you to marry. So, basically what the quill says is you two have a year and a half after Taylor graduates for Hogwarts to marry."

The table was silent. Both sets of parents shifted guiltily. Dan and Ben looked uncomfortable. I gaped at my father. "You're kidding." Oliver dropped his head in his hands. " This is all a dream. It's just a nightmare Oliver. You're gonna wake up any minute now."

"I have to marry him!" I spat. My dad fixed my with a disapproving stare. "There's no need for that, Taylor."

"The hell there's not!" I hissed.

" Taylor Lauren! Watch your language!" My mother reprimanded me. I ignored her. Its not like I don't hear that numerous times a day.

My dad went on, "We didn't think you two would be too upset. Especially when we saw you growing up together. You were best friends. We figured you you went through Hogwarts you'd end up together anyway. We never dreamed you'd grow as far apart as you have."

It had all finally sunk in. And that's when I snapped. " So you expect me to be all freakin' fine and dandy. _Oh yeah Dad, I totally for give you. I mean how can I ask you to break family tradition, despite the fact that you picked the one guy I cant stand to be in the dame room with!"_

Then Oliver started in, " I cant marry her! And its not just because id Avada Kedevra myself after a week! Unlike her people can actually stand to be around me and I have a girlfriend!"

I sneered at him, " Oh, you mean Katie Bell. Ya well the whole wizarding world knows shes only with you for your career and your body. You should here what comes out of her mouth in the dorm. Apparently, you're quite the shag."

Oliver sneered back, though his wasn't as impressive as mine, " Of course you enjoy those details. Gave you more info for your fantasies. You've waned in my pants since you turned 14."

I scoffed. " In your dreams Wood."

"More like nightmares Morton." He shot back.

"Enough you two!" My dad yelled throwing his chair back and slamming his hands on the table. " Now, you two are adults. I understand you don't get along but you better learn how to, and this name calling thing you do, isn't making any progress."

"I'm not marrying him!"

"I'm not marrying her!" We yelled in unison.

"There's no way out of this, so get over it." John spoke up from his end of the table.

I shoved my chair away from the table and threw my napkin onto my plate.

"Where are you going?" Mum asked as I stood up and walked out of the room. " To pull a Myrtle and off myself in the toilet. Then I'm gonna come back and haunt the fuck outta you people!" I replied as I stormed out.

"What have I told you about your language, Taylor Lauren Morton!"

Oliver's POV

"That's the best bloody idea you've had all night." I grumbled, hitting my head against the back of the chair.

" Oliver Ryan Wood! We've heard enough from you tonight too." It was scary how alike my and Tracy were. _Its got to be from them sharing a dorm for seven years._

" You should go try and smooth things over with her." My dad said.

"Or make sure she don't really off herself, she didn't look like she was kiddin'." Daniel added.

"Seein' him just might maker her do it though." Ben chuckled.

Both sets of parents just looked at em expectantly. " You're being serious?" I asked shocked. They all nodded I got up and stalked out of the dining room, muttering about a suicide mission.

Taylor's POV

_Friggin' Mum and Dad. Friggin' Woods. Goddamn Oliver freakin Wood. _I kicked one of the pieces of clothes that was lying on my bedroom floor with the toe of my shoe, the – black lacy underwear – sailed over the footstool and was going to hit the door but the door opened and someone stuck their head through the door. _Oliver Bloody Wood! _And the underwear landed right on his face.

Oliver froze for a second then reached up and grabbed them with the hand that wasn't holding the doorknob. Raising them to face level, he observed them raising and eyebrow then looked at em. " Well, well, Taylor Morton. I never took you for the silky black lacy underwear type of girl. Are you wearing the matching bra right now?" Then he grinned that stupid cocky smirk of his.

Mortified, I stomped over and tore the underwear off of his pointer finger, where he was dangling them. " No you perverted bastard!" Then I threw them back across the room and they flew behind my bed. " What the hell are you doin' up here anyway?"

'Well, my Dad wants me to _smooth things over with you _and Daniel seems to think I can prevent you from gracing us with the presence of another Myrtle. Of course Ben thinks the exact opposite." He shrugged and walked into my room, shutting the door behind him.

He threw himself down in the spinney chair at the computer desk and started messing with my iPod. _Oh yeah, just come on in and make yourself at home! _" What's the password to this thing?"

"None of your business!" I marched to the other side of my bed and pulled it out of his hand. I smiled sweetly and twirled my wand in my right hand. " Now, why don't we save 20 minutes of fighting and dueling and you just let me hex you. Then, I don't have to fix the damage done to my room, and you can go cry to your mummy. Hey, ill even let you pick the hex!"

Oliver's jaw clenched to where you could see the muscle twitch and an anger glint flashed through his eyes. _Ha! I knew that'd rile him up!_

And sure enough,,,,"Damn it, Taylor! I came up here to try and make things civil with you and this is what you do!" He got up and came right in front of me, almost toughing and glared down at me. I glared back up at him with my hands on my hips, He didnt intimidate me one bit.

After a few seconds he continued, " I don't like this anymore than you do, but we don't have a choice. But I can tell you right now that I'm not going to put up with your bad attitude for the rest of my life. We cant go around for the rest of our lives screaming and hexing each other.! I've realized that, now its your turn Taylor. Grow the hell up!" Then he stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

I grabbed the nearest thing – a hairbrush – and threw it at the door. Then paced around my room for what seemed like hours in anger. _Tell me to grow up...the nerve of him...just wanna give him so many boils he'll never be able to ride a broom again..._ I threw myself down on my bed and though of the nightmare that I was going to call my life until I fell into a fitful sleep, still in my dinner dress.

**A/N: **So...what did ya'll think? Review please! I've got some of the 3rd chapter wrote but it'll probably next week before I update again. Sorry...


	3. Of Panty Raids and Stolen Clothes

**A/N:** On the last chapter I put the year as 1997 but its the wrong date. It's suppose to be 1996. Just thought I'd let y'all know =]

Ben: **rolls his eyes** So, despite what Taylor might tell you she owns nothing in this story. Its all JK Rowling. Well except for the plot and my brilliant good looks.

Kingsley: Ben! What the hell are you doing? I thought I told you to get your ass to the lock up cells!

Ben: **high tails it out, leaving the computer on and everything for Kingsley to do as he pleases.**

**Chapter Two: Of Panty Raids and Stolen Clothes**

_April 7th, 1996 11:03 am _

**Taylor's POV**

The next morning I woke up at an ungodly hour – 9 am – and moped around all morning. I refused to talk to my Mum and Dad and gave nasty replies and deadly glares whenever Ben and Daniel decided to make a stupid comment.

Sp, I ate breakfast in silence then went and watched Dragon Tales on TV. At about eleven I decided it didn't matter if my best friend had drug her ass out of bed yet or not. She was getting ready to get a wake up call.

I sat there listening to the phone ring for forever and after the 4th ring she finally picked up. "Why the hell are you calling me this early?"

Rolling my eyes I said, "Cuz, I need you bestie!"

"Jesus Christ, you finally succeeded in killing Oliver last night, didn't you! I'm all for burying the body with ya' but do you really think...eleven in the morning is a good time to do it?"

"No, sadly he's not dead. Yet. Just get over here. I'll explain everything."

She groaned. "Fine, I'll be there in 20."

_April 7th, 1996 11:30 am_

**Oliver's POV**

I was really dreading today.

Today's the day I have to break up with Katie. It wasn't fair to her if I kept going with her when nothing could ever come of it. Not with Taylor in the picture. And it wasn't fair to Katie. Let's just say this isn't going to be pretty. Lot's of water works and yelling...She's going to be pissed.

Taking a deep breath I raised my hand and knocked on Katie's front door. Elaina Bell, her mom, answered.

"Uhh, hey Mrs. Bell. Is Katie home?"

"Yes, Oliver, shes right upstairs. Make yourself at home and I'll go get her."

I walked through the door but didn't leave the entry hall. She wouldn't be so polite if she knew I would be breaking her daughter's heart in the next next hour. It was only a few minutes before Katie came through the hallway.

She looked pretty today. Her blonde hair was hanging straight and her bangs were pulled back into a bump. She wore a blue blouse with dark wash jeans and slip-on shoes. She looked extremely good, but I just couldn't stop comparing her to Taylor. Something that horrified me to the core. Katie was quite a few inches taller than Taylor, and she was built differently. She was skinny, just like Taylor, but Taylor had curvy hips where Katie didn't really have any. Taylor's hair was longer than Katie's and it was brown. I found myself favoring that over Katie's white blonde color.

"Oliver!" She jogged over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I hugged her briefly and when she tried to kiss me on the lips, I turned my head so she caught my cheek.

"Hey Katie. So you, uhh, want to take a walk?" I asked. She looked at me like she knew something was up but went to taker her coat off the rack buy the door anyway.

Neither of us said anything as we walked down the sidewalk. I saw a park up ahead and decided that, that would be as good a place as any.

We sat on a bench beside a set of swings. "You're breaking up with me aren't you?" She said abruptly, staring across the playground.

I looked at her for a second but then looked away. "Yeah, but not because I want to . It's for your benefit. This relationship can't go any farther than it already has."

"And why not?" She demanded.

I took a deep breath. "My family had dinner at the Morton's last night," She glowered. Taylor wasn't her favorite person in the world. "Our Dads sprung a pretty huge suprise on us." She nodded her head impatiently. "Long story short, when we were both really little our dads signed a marriage quill. A year and a half after Taylor graduates is our deadline to be married. And there's absolutely no way around or out of it. The jury has announced the verdict, and my sentence is a life in hell." I chuckled grimly.

Katie didn't say anything, and after a moment I had to look to make sure she was still there. Her cheeks were flushed red and I was pretty sure it wasn't from the cold or the wind. _Oh shit...here we go._

"So, you're telling me that your breaking up with me because your parents are forcing you to marry Taylor?" I nodded my head wearily. She snorted. "No."

I did a double take. "Excuse me?"

She shook her head and said through clenched teeth, "I don't believe a word you just said. I think you're feeding me some bull shit story so I don't feel offended that you're leaving me for Taylor. I pretty much thought you were messing around on me with her for the last year anyway!

_She thinks I've been cheating on her with Taylor? Are we talking about the same Taylor here? Everyone knows we hate each other! _I gaped at her. "You're kidding me, right? Me cheating on you. With Taylor Morton! First of all I would never cheat on you! Never! And second, Taylor! We hate each other! How could you think I would want to be with _her _for the rest of my life?"

She just rolled her eyes at me. "Please, Oliver. Everyone knows you two are secretly screwing each other. Listen to you sitting there lying to my face." She got up and walked off. I got up and chased after her. When I grabbed her fore arm and she turned to face me there were tears in her eyes.

I lay b other my hands on her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. "Katie seriously, I don't want to do this. I hate Taylor with every fiber of my being," _I think...whoa! Where did that come from brain? _"My life is going to be hell. I would much rather be with you"

Katie sniffed and pulled out of my grip. "Have a nice life Oliver." And then she was gone.

**Taylor's POV**

Jerrin had actually taken over an hour to get to my house. Lazy bum. Then we sat on my bed eating ice cream in our pajamas, and I told her everything that last night. She couldn't believe I had drawn such an unfortunate fate either.

Ben and Jerry's Cookies and Cream Ice Cream. The best damn thing God ever created, Seriously.

I scraped the edges of the carton and put the spoon in my mouth.

"How the hell are you going to marry Oliver? You two won't live long enough to see your first anniversary!" She said.

I pulled the spoon out of my mouth with a _pop. _"I know."

Jerrin went on like she hadn't heard me. "I mean it could be worse, You've got to admit, he's got an amazing body, and that Scottish accent and deep voice of his. Gosh it's so damn sexy."

I hadn't realized someone had come into my room until a voice behind me said, " I always knew you talked about how sexy I was to your friends when I'm not around." And sure enough, the dumb Scotsman was right there, leaning on my door frame, with that stupid cocky grin.

I turned back to my ice cream. "Speaking of the devil and the devil shall appear." I murmured. Then spoke louder. : What the hell are you doing here?"

Oliver shrugged. "I was bored so I figured, what the hell. You know its like empty in this house. I've walked through almost every room in this house looking for someone."

Taking another bite of ice cream I said, "Mum and Dad got a call from the Minister, they had to leave. Daniel's at an Auror Conference in Germany, Ben was here until about an hour ago. Kingsley called and yelled at him. Apparently he was suppose to be "interrogating the bastards in lockup, not blowing holes in shit at home." Then he left."

Oliver walked in, just like he did last night, and threw himself down on my couch.

I looked at Jerrin in disbelief then back at Oliver. "Go ahead and make yourself at home. I don't mind at all."

He glared at me, "Don't start Taylor. I'm in a bad mood. I just got back from Katie's. She didn't take it well."

I rolled my eyes. "I'd imagine." I screwed up my face and putting my hand, with the spoon still in it, over my heart. _"Bu-But Ollie, you can-can't leave me! What am I going to d-do without you here t-t-to tie my shoes? I might trip and fall and b-break my fake nose!" _I snorted. "Puh-lease. Give me a break."

Oliver sat up and stared at me. " This is why you don't have a boyfriend. Your heart's too damn cold."

I threw my spoon in the carton and sneered. "I'd rather have a brain than a heart."

He looked confused. "I have a brain."

I laughed. "No, you have no brain in your skull. There's no room for it with all that damn Quidditch crammed in."

He fumed, "Oh yeah, here we go with the Quidditch cracks again. Can't you come up with something more creative for once."

And we were off. Oliver said something he knew would piss me off and five minutes later Oliver had me pinned against the wall and my wand was at his neck. He had sprouts of grass coming out of his ears.

Then all of the sudden there was a crash to the left of my head and glass shattered off the wall. Both Oliver and I turned our heads to see Jerrin standing five feet away.

"Now, both of you are going to march your asses over here and sit down." She pointed to my couch. Oliver and I shoved away from each other and went to sit. I pulled my feet up under me and glared at Jerrin. "Did you really have to go and break my remembrall?" The look she gave me silenced me quickly.

"This thing you two do is really ridic-" She begin but was cut off by Oliver 'I CAN'T HEAR A DAMN THING YOU'RE SAYING WITH THESE IN MY EARS!" he yelled.

Jerrin sighed. She spoke very calmly. It was kind of scary. Taylor, please take the lawn out of Oliver's ears."

I rolled my eyes and waved my wand, muttering under my breath. Both wads of grass pulled until they popped out of his ear canal and vanished with a poof. Oliver winced and rubbed his ears. I grinned with satisfaction and waved my wand again, fixing my remembrall Jerrin broke too.

Then, Jerrin tried again. "As I was saying, this whole arguing thing is really ridiculous and its getting old. I'm sure you've been told this but I'll say it again. You two are getting MARRIED! It's permanent! No amount of arguing can get you out of it. All it's doing is just making every thing worse!" She threw her hands up in exasperation. "If you have to express your anger through sex! Maybe that'll work for you!" She did a double take. "Actually, with all the anger you two have it would probably be some pretty amazing sex..." The pillow I was holding hit her in the face.

The three of us sat there for a minute in silence. Then, out of no where Jerrin exclaims, "Oh! I know!" and goes running to my computer desk. She comes back and hands both Oliver and I a spiral notebook and a pen each.

I just looked at her. "So, what epically – amazing – but – will – definatley – fail plan have you come up with now?"

She glared at me. "This is not going to fail." I muttered a sarcastic, "Of course not." and told her to continue. "You two are going to answer the questions I ask you."

Cue confused looks from Taylor and Oliver.

"Okay, first question: What's your favorite outfit the other person owns?" I rolled my eyes, but decided to humor her and wrote down my answer.

Eight questions.

What's your favorite outfit the other person owns?

What's your favorite part of the other persons body?

What 's your favorite personality trait that the other person portrays?

Why do you resent each other so much?

In the past when you pictured yourself being married what did you see?

What have you always pictured as your future?

What are three things the other person doesn't know about you?

Think of a memory that you were confused with the other person actions.

When we had finished writing our answers she told us to face each other. Despite our protests from both of us she made us do it anyway.

"Alrighty! Now, you're gonna tell each other the answers you wrote. But first I want you to drink the veritaserum in Taylor's medicine cabinet." She went into my bathroom and came back with a small bottle of the truth potion. After we both had drank it she said. "Start with the first question, favorite outfit." Neither of us volunteered to go first so Jerrin made me.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. " The pale blue shirt collared shirt with your beige cargo pants and the suede flip flops from American Eagle."

"And why is that your favorite?" Jerrin asked.

"Because the blue shirt matches his eyes and looks good with his brown hair."

Jerrin nodded. "Good. Your turn now Oliver."

He pushed his hands through his hair and looked down at his paper. "Uhh that thing you wore at the Quidditch fundraiser in December. You know, the yellow dress and black heels." He looked at me. "They made your legs look really good."

I raised my eyebrow. " I found those in a muggle shop. The dress was 186 pounds. I could barely walk in those damn heels."

Silence. "Okay, next question. Your favorite body part."

I smirked. "His abs."

Oliver smirked too. She may be a midget but she's got some long, toned, sexy legs."

"Favorite personality trait?"

Oliver looked at me for a moment. A long really thoughtful look.

This one wasn't hard for me. There had always been one quality Oliver had that, no matter how much we hated each other. I would always respect him for. Quietly I said, "His determination. No matter how much I complained about your damn practices, I always respected you, because no matter how many times we lost you were always determined to win when it counted."

Oliver was still looking at me. And he was silent for a few more minutes after I answered. "You're fearless." He said at last. "I can't remember you ever not doing something because you were scared. Even that time when you were 7 and I told you that you were too scared to jump from that balcony into the pool. You did it, without a second thought."

_He thinks I'm fearless? _I mean sure, I did do that, and I do lots of crazy stuff that scares me, it's the mental and emotional that gets to me.

"Why do you resent each other so much?"

_Shit. Shit. Shit. I am screwed. _Oliver and I were both silent. Jerrin kept pushing us to answer. "Can we save that for last?" I asked. Maybe the potion will have worn off by then.

Jerrin sighed. "Sure whatever. We'll move onto the marriage question."

I answered that one quickly. "I always pictured myself marrying someone I was blissfully in love with. With my whole family and all my friends there to watch."

Oliver hesitated. He was all tense, like he was fighting some internal battle. The veritaserum maybe? At last he said, "I can't answer that, sorry."

_He can't answer that? What, do guys not think of that kind of stuff or something?_

Jerrin cleared her throat, breaking the silence, and said, "Okay, umm...what have you pictured as your future?"

Oliver answered first this time. "Plat Quidditch. I had planned on marrying Katie in a few years. Maybe having a few kids eventually. Whenever I retire from Quidditch, I'd like to take over for Madam Hooch and be the Quidditch instructor at Hogwarts."

_Katie Bell. _That name made a wave of fury flow through me.

I took a deep breath. _Stupid bitch. _Looks like I'm one up on her. _Whoa! Wait! How does me marrying Oliver make me up? I don't want Oliver, right? _That made me shudder.

"TAYLOR!" Jerrin exclaimed.

I snapped out of it. "Huh? Uhh...what did you say?"

She looked at me weird. " I said it was your turn. Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Umm...I want to be an Auror. Get married. Have kids. Work my way up through the Ministry Head of the Department of Magical Law."

"Name three things the other person doesn't know about you.''

Again, Oliver answered first. " I'm and amazing cook, mom still does my laundry, and I might have been the one to come up with the ideas to steal all of the clothes from the girls locker room while you were all in the showers; and the panty raid of your dormitory when they ended up as the garland on the big Christmas tree in the Great Hall."

My moth dropped open " You bastard! We all thought that was the Weasley Twins!"

He scratched his head and laughed. "Oh they were a part of it! I was just just the mastermind behind the whole thing."

I rolled my eyes. _Boys...they never grow up..._

Jerrin on the other hand was cracking up. In between breaths she managed to choke out, "What about you Tay?"

I glared at her for encouraging him. _Not helping the situation. _"I'm as messy as a 15 year old boy, I'd be a bad bed partner, and I'd take cookies and cream ice cream over sex any day." _What? There's nothing like that stuff. _

Oliver looked like he was getting ready to bust a gut. I realized what I said and kicked him in the shin. He grimaced and rubbed the spot where I kicked him. "I mean, I usually sleep like diagonal across the bed. Mind out of the gutter Wood."

Jerrin decided now would be a good time to intervene. "Lets here both of your memories now."

"Why'd you join the Quidditch team? I remember showing up for try-outs your 3rd year and couldn't believe you were there. You hated me so much, why would you want to play on the same team as me?"

I could feel the truth spell still working. "I did it to get closer to you. I thought if we had something in common again, maybe if we could be friends again. Like we use to be. My 1st year at Hogwarts was hard for me. I had to make entirely new friends. When you went to Hogwarts that year I thought _Oh, everything will be fine, now I'll have my best friend back. _But no, you were too busy with Quidditch. So I figured if I was on the team we could be friends again. Didn't work though did it? You were still the git that showed up for Christmas holidays in your first year." Oliver looked shocked.

I went on though, "Anyway, remember that time you beat the hell outta Diggory because he slapped my butt in the hallway? I mean really, why did you even care?"

Oliver was silent for a few seconds, then his answer was, "No guy should treat a girl that way." He seemed like he wanted to add something more but thought better of it.

"And now all that's left is the one we skipped over. Why do you two resent each other so much?" Jerrin asked.

Oliver and I stared at each other for a moment. I looked away first. I opened my mouth to say something untrue, but the words got caught in my throat. _Damn it, that freakin' truth spell is still goin' strong. _Giving up I just told them the truth. " I don't resent him, I hate him with all my being. We were friends, the best of friends, for the first decade of my life, then he goes off to Hogwarts and makes all these new friends, and suddenly who gives a shit about Taylor anymore. I'm not good enough to be your friend anymore. Then when I got to Hogwarts I was scared and I didn't know anyone! And you weren't there!"

There was a lump in my throat and my eyes were burning. Before I knew what I was doing I was up and leaving the room.

I barely heard Jerrin before I closed the door. "So, does that mean this one failed too?

The dam was about to break, and no one, especially Oliver Wood, was going to be there when it did...

**A/N: So...what'd ya'll think? Sorry it took so long to get it up my life is so freakin hectic right now. My birthday is Sunday the 24****th****, yay! =]**

**Favorite quotes?**

**Suggestions?**

**Comments? **

**REVIEW PEOPLE! **

Oliver: You'll have to excuse my slightly crazy fiance. She's a little addicted to reviews!

Taylor: I most certainly am not! They just make me feel happy =]


End file.
